Isn't Life Grand?
by megomekaiba-89
Summary: This story goes through the love between ObiWan Kenobi and Madre Hecilla flowing through the events of Revenge of the Sith


**Isn't Life Grand?**

Madré walked outside the Jedi Temple; the clone wars have raged on for three years, but she hasn't seen her lover Obi-Wan Kenobi for two years. Today Madré heard on the news via HOLONET that Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker crash-landed a separatist ship with chancellor Palpatine on it. A small transport landed in front of the Jedi Temple and Obi-Wan walked out. Madré smiled and ran into his arms, "I'm so glad that you're safe, Obi-Wan. I heard about your daring rescue, I thought you died," she said. "Don't think that way, I'm here and you're safe. When is the Jedi Council meeting?" asked Obi-Wan as they walked toward the Jedi dormitories. "It's not for a couple of hours. Right now we need time to ourselves; I haven't seen you in two years, how have you been?" asked Madré sitting at her vanity, playing with her hair. Obi-Wan came over and kissed her on the cheek, "Never better; you've changed beautifully since the last time we've met," he said.

Madré turned around and smiled, "I've missed you, two years without you can be miserable," she said. "But I'm here, so you're misery's gone," said Obi-Wan, holding her hand. "I love you," said Madré. "I know," said Obi-Wan. Jedis were not to fall in love, but something in the force told Obi-Wan to confess his undying love for Madré. They've been together ever since they've stared their Jedi training and their love for each other grew as the years went by. Later on that day the Jedi Council meeting was finished Madré and Obi-Wan went to their shared quarters. Madré tossed and turned that night; when she finally woke up, she went to the balcony overlooking the Coruscant skyline and cried in her hands. Obi-Wan woke up after her and went to Madré side at the balcony and asked, "What is it?" "It was another dream, another premonition," said Madré, breathing heavily. "And how long have you been having these premonitions?" asked Obi-Wan. "A couple of months now. They all seem to come after me, and every night it adds more and more till it's over. It's like a curse," said Madré. "What are these premonitions about?" asked Obi-Wan, taking Madré into his arms and comforting her. "It was about the demise of the Jedi. The Jedi on other planets and the ones in the Temple were dead, all of them. Even the younglings," said Madré.

"Did you see who killed them?" asked Obi-Wan. "That was just added tonight. It was a massive army clone army led by…Anakin," said Madré. "Anakin? It couldn't be him, I trust him. You know that I trust him with my life," said Obi-Wan. "Anger and jealousy have replaced the boy you once trained Obi-Wan. Please, trust my judgment this once, I love you," said Madré, looking up at him. . Obi-Wan looked deep into her eyes and saw the utmost trust he had not seen in any other human, creature, or droid, but that of an angel. "That event will never happen. I trust you, but you have to trust your instincts that you learned from being a Jedi first," said Obi-Wan, cradling Madré. Madré smiled, gave Obi-Wan a kiss and turned away from the bright lights of Coruscant and went back into bed to sleep. Obi-Wan followed her back to bed and then they both had a peaceful nights' sleep after. The next day Madré came into a HOLONET room and contacted her former apprentice Jadé Angeline. "Hello master, what's the matter? I sense that something's troubling you," said Jadé.

"Another premonition came to me last night," said Madré. "The same thing? The demise of the Jedi?" asked Jadé. "Yes, but more came to me. It was the clone troops and our Anakin that killed the all the Jedi," said Madré. "It can't be Anakin, it just can't. He's like my brother," said Jadé. "Well that's what I saw. How is it going there in Hapas?" asked Madré. "We're doing very well, we've almost destroyed all of the Trade Federation droids on the planet. By two weeks I'll be right back in the Jedi Temple," said Jadé. "Great, and I'll be right here waiting for you," said Madré. Jadé's holographic figure disappeared and then Madré went to see Yoda for advice on her dreams and premonitions, but Anakin was there before her. "Sorry to interrupt Master Yoda, I didn't know that Anakin was here," she said. What help can I be of Madré?" asked Yoda. Madré looked at Anakin and then said, "Oh, never mind. I'll settle things with Master Windu then," she then bowed and left the room. She did not go to consult with Mace Windu, but took a taxi to the Senate to talk with the Chancellor.

An officer announced her arrival and the Chancellor got up and gave Madré a big hug. "Master Hecilla! What an unexpected surprise. You've never come to see me when it wasn't for Jedi Council business," said the Chancellor, sitting back into his executive chair. "I was just walking by and I thought it would be alright to come and visit the Supreme Chancellor," said Madré. "Well since you're here and you're a member of the Jedi council, I want you to send a message to the Council; I will tell Anakin later on today. I'm going to appoint Anakin as my personal representative on the Jedi Council so I can be informed of what's going on and that I'll be ready to execute orders to the troops. What do you think of the?" asked Palpatine. "I don't know, the Jedi Council ELECTS their own members, ones that exceed the expectation of the Jedi Order," said Madré. "Well don't you think that Anakin exceeds the expectations of the Jedi Order?" asked Palpatine.

"Well yes, but…" Madré tried to say but Palpatine interrupted with a, "Good! Then it's settled. Anakin will be a member of the Jedi Council today. Don't forget to inform the Council before I send Anakin back to the Jedi Temple," said Palpatine. A couple of guards went to each side of Madré and escorted her out of the senate and onto a taxi that took her back to the Jedi Temple. Once she got off Madré went straight to the Jedi Council Chamber where the Council was getting ready for another meeting, "Ah, Madré, you're here. Now we can start with announcements," said Mace. Madré's voice was the first to speak up, "I was talking with Chancellor Palpatine. He's just appointed Anakin as his personal representative on our council. To me it's outrageous, but with Anakin at Palpatine's side all the time it could be a great asset to us. What's say you?" said Madré. Few raised for no, but a lot rose for yes, "Yes, a great asset to us he could be. Report on the Chancellor's dealings he could," said Yoda. More hands started to rise and then another Jedi said, "Anakin can be on council, but not claim title of Master because of his closeness to the Chancellor," then all of the hands rose up. "Settled, it is then," said Yoda. Madré turned to Obi-Wan and whispered, "You're going to have to tell Anakin about the Reporting on the Chancellor, he might not take it well but say that the Council's asking him," "Skywalker has returned," said a young Jedi. "Send him in," said Mace.

The young Jedi bowed and the doors opened to bring Anakin into the middle of the council chamber. At the meeting Anakin was so outraged that he wasn't going to be a Jedi Master that he threatened he could beat everyone in the council. Once council was finished Obi-Wan and Anakin escorted Madré to her ship with her clone troops, "it's so unfair," Anakin said again. Madré gave a comforting hand and said, "I'll tell you the same thing I told Obi-Wan thirteen years ago; give the council time, they'll see how significant your abilities and you'll become a great Jedi Master," Anakin smiled, then Madré gave him and Obi-Wan a kiss on the cheek and went onto the ramp of the ship. She turned around to the two, waved goodbye, and then entered the ship. Madré's ship landed on a lush forest planet of Pantolomin; Madré left the ship to observe the battle.

"General Hecilla, we have fought off half of the planet. Squads are scouring the forests where the separatist are hiding their troops," said Commander John, leader of the ARC troops and clone troops. "Very good John. I'll be at headquarters until you need me, on your way," said Madré, turning toward the headquarters. The fight raged over for a couple of days, then one of the troops came over to Madré and said, "General, the separatists droids are beginning to overrun; we need your help," Madré stood up, grabbed hold of her lightsaber and joined them she stood in front of the remaining clone troops when commander John received a transmission from Chancellor Palpatine, "Commander John, the time has come. Execute order sixty-six," he said. "It will be done, my lord," said John, and then the transmission ended. John then turned to the other troops and they all pointed their guns toward Madré. "Charge!" commanded Madré, but the troops didn't move. "What are you waiting for? Come on!" Madré shouted. The troops began to fire and Madré flipped into the air and made a run for it. Once Madré reached a nearby town in the forest, she put on her hood on to disguise herself and hide away from the clone troops that were searching for her.

After they searched through one of the houses Madré entered and closed the door in a flash. When she turned she saw an old woman in her late sixties sewing clothes. "Ah, Master Hecilla, may I be of any assistance?" asked the woman. "Yes, the clones were searching for me, right?" asked Madré. "Yes, they say it's really urgent," said the woman. "They're out to kill me; I must get back to Coruscant and get back to the Jedi Temple without them seeing me," said Madré. "Of course. My son was going to travel to Coruscant with his friend, but he was killed by the separatist droids a couple of days ago. You can travel with him to Coruscant," said the Woman.

A man around Madré's age walked in and bowed toward Madré, "This is my son, Indiana Ravenwood. He's taking care of me because of my old age," said the woman. Madré smiled; even though he was handsome, he was nowhere near as handsome as Obi-Wan. "I'm delighted to meet you Master Hecilla," he said, eyeing her presence. "You'll travel with him with a secret identity and I'll even donate some of my old clothing I used to wear when I was your age," said the woman. Madré nodded, changed into her refugee clothing, and packed her Jedi Tunic and her other weapons in her suitcase. Madré brought her hair down into long, big curls when Indiana entered the room.

"I got you a fake ID and passport. You're going to become my wife, Rowena Ravenwood," he said placing the wedding ring on her left-hand ring finger and placing the ID and passport in her other hand. Indiana looked at Madré and caressed her face, "You're very beautiful, do you have a lover?" he asked. "Yes, he's on the other side of the galaxy. On Utapau," said Madré, smiling flirtatiously. Indiana looked down, "Well we better get going, the ship's going to leave in forty-five minutes," he said. He turned to leave and Madré picked up her suitcase and followed him out and onto a taxi that would take them to their transport. When they got to the entrance a couple of clone troops were there seeing identification; when they got to Indiana and Madré, they did not hesitate of ask suspicious questions, they just let them pass. When they got to their stateroom Madré tried to communicate with Obi-Wan, but when she turned it on and turned it to the frequency that only Obi-Wan and her used, there was only static. When she turned off the communicator tears formed in her eyes; Indy saw her crying and he came to the bed and cradled her in his arms. Madré smiled under her sobs and then fell asleep on the bed.

When Madré woke up she saw Indy sleeping on the couch; she got up and changed from her sleeping clothes and to a different pair of refugee clothing. Once the transport landed on Coruscant, Indy was amazed, "Wow, these building's are so big! It's more beautiful than I ever imagined," he said. "Yes, Coruscant is beautiful. Thank you so much for helping me Indy," said Madré, Indy then leaned in and gave Madré a big, long kiss on the lips. After that they parted ways and when Madré started heading toward the Jedi Temple, she saw Bail Organa's ship. She saw Yoda coming off the ship's ramp and a stern Obi-Wan standing there, staring at her. Madré gave a sigh of relief and ran into Obi-Wan's arms, "Thank goodness you're safe, I thought you were dead when I wasn't able to contact you," said Madré. "I thought so too, but all that matters is that you're safe. Who was that man you just kissed?" asked Obi-Wan. Madré looked over and saw Indiana waving goodbye at her; she returned the goodbye and said, "Oh him? That's Indiana Ravenwood; he helped me escape from the clone troops,"

Obi-Wan looked down at her hands and saw the wedding ring, "Did you elope with him?" he asked urgently. "I just had to wear it so I could convince the troops that I was his wife," said Madré. "Are you going to go to the Jedi Temple with us? We have to be on our guard because the clone troops are guarding all of the entrances," said Obi-Wan, changing the subject. Madré placed a hand on his shoulder, "I have an idea. Since I'm in my refugee clothing and your Tunic can be covered, we can try to go in as a family so we can breeze through the entrance," she said. "And what of Master Yoda?" asked Obi-Wan. "He'll be our baby; I'll carry him in my arms. What do you think?" asked Madré. Obi-Wan smiled and gave her a kiss, "You're so smart, I love your brilliant mind," he said, "I know, I like it that way. Come on, let's get master Yoda," said Madré. "Are you sure he's going to through with this?" shouted Obi-Wan as Madré ran over to Yoda. Yoda apparently did go through with it and they headed toward the Jedi Temple in their new disguise. As they got to the main entrance, one of the clone commanders stopped them, "I'm sorry, but you cannot enter this building," he said. "I'm sorry, but we need to enter the building because we need our child to be checked by the Jedi," said Obi-Wan.

The Clone Commander looked at the sleeping Yoda in Madré's arms, "This is your child? He looks older than the two of you combined, if you ask me," he said. Yoda's eyes opened, ignited his lightsaber and attacked all of the clone troops. Madré and Obi-Wan followed by igniting their lightsabers and killing all of the clone troops and getting to the main entrance to the Jedi Temple. Once they killed all of the troops from inside and outside of the Jedi Temple, they looked around at the casualties; Madré was devastated. "My premonition, it came true," said Madré, looking at all the dead Jedi and the Jedi younglings littering the floor. "Not even the younglings survived," said Obi-Wan. When Madré got into one of the meditation rooms, she saw her former master Shaak Ti slayed on the ground. Tears formed in Madré's eyes and began crying over her former masters body. Obi-Wan comforted her as Yoda examined Shaak Ti's wounds, "blasters, Shaak Ti was not killed by. By a lightsaber, it has been," he said. Obi-Wan leaned in to look at the attack mark, as did Madré pulling out of Obi-Wan's arms. Across Shaak Ti's chest was a slash and burn mark that could only be made by a lightsaber.

"Let's see the surveillance tapes form that night," said Obi-Wan. All three Jedi went to the security room and checked the videos; on the videos were Jedi fending for themselves as the clone troops fired and the one leading was Anakin. They saw him kill the Jedi and all the Jedi younglings, Madré turned away, "I can't watch anymore, it's too horrible," she said. Obi-Wan saw more tears stream down her face and he placed his hand on her shoulder. Yoda turned away and heard Darth Sidious' voice speaking with Anakin. Yoda turned Obi-Wan and Madré and said, "Have a talk with Chancellor Palpatine, I will. Find where Anakin's going, Obi-Wan will. Madré will stay in hiding," Obi-Wan and Madré nodded and then headed toward the Jedi Temple's main entrance. Yoda headed toward the Senate while Obi-Wan gave Madré a kiss, "Be safe, my dearest," said Madré. Obi-Wan cupped her face in his hands and said, "I will darling. Senator Organa will protect you while I'm gone," Just then Senator Organa's ship Tantive IV landed beside them, as did Obi-Wan starfighter with R4.

Obi-Wan and Madré parted ways; Senator Organa placed a hand on Madré's shoulder as the starfighter took off toward the senator's apartments. "Don't worry Madré, Obi-Wan will come back safe and sound," he said. 'I sure hope so, my dearest,' Madré thought to herself. "Where did Master Yoda head off to?" asked Senator Organa. "To the Chancellor's office, or rather the Emperor's," said Madré. "The we'd better head that way. Captain Antillies, head toward the Chancellor's office, there could be trouble brewing," said Bail, running toward the cockpit. "We can't sir, our ship is too big to dock there," said Captain Antillies. "I'll go, I can sense his presence," said Madré. "No, you can't; you're wanted by the Emperor. If anyone sees you the Clone troopers will come after you and they will kill you. I'll go after Yoda since I promised Obi-Wan that I would protect you," said Bail. A small speeder came out of the ship and Bail hopped in and went speeding toward the Chancellor's office. Madré then turned around and went to one of the bedrooms and meditated. When Madré opened her eyes Yoda was meditating beside her. Madré then smiled and turned away to look out onto the land mountains of the asteroid settlement Polis Massa.

All of a sudden the doors opened and Bail Organa came in, "Master Yoda, Master Hecilla, Obi-Wan has returned," he said. Madré looked up and then ran toward the docking bay where Obi-Wan landed a Nubian ship. Madré ran up to Obi-Wan, he was carrying an unconscious Senator Padmé Amidala in his arms. Obi-Wan took Padmé to the medical center while Madré went to her room and took a huge block of crystal she had saved from one of the missions she had to a crystal-mining planet of Gatsbas. For a couple of hours it took for Madré to delicately sculpt an elegant crystal crown that would fit Padmé's head perfectly. She went to join Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Senator Organa in the medical center when the medical droid said, "For some reasons we can't explain, but we're losing her," "She's dying?" aid Obi-Wan. Madré looked down until the medical droid said, "We must operate on her in order to save the babies," "Babies?" said Madré. "She's carrying triplets," said the droid. Obi-Wan then looked toward Padmé's body when another droid came out and said, "Padmé would like to have Obi-Wan with her,"

Obi-Wan then entered the medical room while Madré took a seat next to Yoda and watched as Padmé gave birth to the triplets. When Padmé gave her last breath Madré looked at the triplets and then toward Obi-Wan; she looked away and then headed toward _Tantive IV_ that was bound for Naboo, where Padmé's funeral was to take place. Madré, Obi-Wan, Yoda and Senator Organa sat in the conference room of the ship talking about the future of the Skywalker triplets. "My wife and I will take the girl. We always thought of adopting a girl, she will be loved by us," said Bail. "And what of the boys?" asked Obi-Wan. "Luke, to Tatooine, to his family send him," said Yoda. "And what of Liam?" asked Madré. "Handle that, you and Obi-Wan will," said Yoda. "What?" said Obi-Wan and Madré at the same time. "What Yoda is saying is get married, take Liam as your own son and raise him properly. Let Liam continue the Jedi legacy with your teachings," said Bail. Obi-Wan looked at Madré; she smiled and he took hold of her hand. "I always wanted to start a family," said Madré. "Then here your chance is. Until the time is right, disappear we will," said Yoda. Bail left the room when Yoda said, "Master Kenobi, Master Hecilla…wait a moment. In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you,"

Madré flinched and Obi-Wan said, "Training?" "An old friend has learned the path to immortality. One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force. _Your old master Obi-Wan_," Yoda continued. "Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan answered surprisingly. "How to commune with him I will teach you," said Yoda. Both Madré and Obi-Wan bowed and then went to their bedroom. Madré was getting dressed into handmaiden clothes when Obi-Wan asked, "Where do you think you're going?" Madré fixed her hair up and said, "I'm going to Padmé's funeral," "No you're not; you're going to be killed," said Obi-Wan, grabbing her wrist. "I have to, She saw my queen and I still treated her like one after her rule," said Madré, placing the dark hood over her head. Obi-Wan watched from far away as Padmé's funeral took place. He saw Madré walking silently behind Padmé's parents as they led Padmé's open casket to as open building. Once the funeral was over Madré returned to _Tantive IV _and changed into refugee clothing; it was time for her and Obi-Wan to begin a new life together and with their adopted son, Liam Skywalker. Madré held Liam in her arms as they entered the escape pod. Obi-Wan followed carrying a baby Luke and then the escape pod flew all the way to the desert-covered planet of Tatooine, where their father used to live.

When they got there they rented a hotel room, "Obi-Wan, you take Luke to the Lars' Homestead. I'll stay here and take care of Liam," said Madré. Obi-Wan gave her a kiss and then left the hotel room, then used an eeopie to travel to the Lars' Homestead. Once Obi-Wan returned form the Homestead, he looked at the baby Liam in Madré's arms, "He's part of our family. It's like having a part of Anakin here with us," he said. "And we will teach him to become a great Jedi like Anakin," said Madré. "Yes, the Skywalker triplets are our only hope of bringing balance to the Force," said Obi-Wan. He brought Liam into his arms and kissed his forehead; Madré smiled and then entered the room to set Liam's crib. A week later Obi-Wan and Madré got married and they bought a house near the Lars' Homestead where they could watch over Luke.

Liam began his training at age four and was one of the best apprentices for Madré and Obi-Wan. Both parents did not tell him about his real parents and how Darth Vader was his real father. Madré and Obi-Wan tried their best to conceive a child of their own and one day, Madré told Obi-Wan the great news, "Obi-Wan, I'm pregnant," she said. Obi-Wan stepped back in shock, "So, we're going to have a baby. This is one of the happiest moments of my life," he said, holding Madré. "Besides what?" asked Madré, giving him a puzzling look. "Falling in love with you," answered Obi-Wan. Madré's nine months were one of the beset moments of their lives and a ten-year-old Liam was excited that he would heave a younger brother or sister. Every now and then Obi-Wan would leave the house to watch over Luke and see his miraculous growth and upbringing from his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. And every night both Madré and Obi-Wan would commune with the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn and would learn other teachings of how to become immortal.

Then the day came, the birth of Obi-Wan and Madré's child. Obi-Wan and Liam sat patiently in the medical observation room, watching through the glass seeing Madré's pregnant body on the operating table. The medical droids put a cover around the lower of Madré's body and they began the delivery. After one hour the medical droid brought a baby boy and placed him in the incubator. A medical droid came out and said, "Good news Mister Kenobi, you're the father of a new baby boy, The bad news is that we're starting to lose Madré," "Mother is dying?" said Liam. "Madré is calling for you," said another medical droid. Obi-Wan nodded and then started walking forward when Liam grabbed hold of his tunic, "Father, why is mother dying?" he asked. "I don't know, but keep your hopes up. Remember that fear of loss is a path to the Dark Side," said Obi-Wan and then he entered the operating room and took hold of Madré's hand.

Madré stirred, opened her eyes and smiled, "Obi-Wan," she said. "Shh, save your energy," said Obi-Wan, kissing her hand. "Did you see our boy? I named him Anakin Qui-Gon Kenobi," she said. "Yes, that's such a beautiful name," said Obi-Wan, but he looked away. Madré's comforting hand caressed Obi-Wan's face, "Something's troubling you," she said. Obi-Wan turned to look at her in the eye, "The medical droids say that you may not live," he said. Just when he said that her pulse began to drop; Obi-Wan was the only human who witnessed the death of both his wife and his newborn son Anakin Qui-Gon Kenobi.

It was heartbreaking for Obi-Wan to tell Liam about the death of Madré and his brother Anakin, but he was able to tell him anyway. A week later Madré and Anakin's bodies were returned cremated by the medical droids for their private funeral. Anakin Qui-Gon was the first to be buried behind the house, and then the next was Madré. Madré was dressed in her wedding dress with flowers and ribbons in her hair, and in her hands she carried her lightsaber. "You were the only woman for me, I loved you so much. I wish we could be together forever, but it seems that the Force decided to take you away from me," said Obi-Wan. After his speech Liam and him began to lower her casket into the dry earth of Tatooine and on Madré's tombstone was her name and a picture that symbolized the Jedi Temple and a lightsaber engraved on it.

The night Obi-Wan slept uneasily since his wife was not there sleeping next to him. Then suddenly he felt a warm presence; turned around on the bed and saw Madré standing there before him. Obi-Wan got out of bed and stood in front of Madré's ghostly appearance, "I can't believe you're here! I miss you here in my arms," he said. "And I you. Since we both know the ways to immortality, I can see you each night in your dreams and we can always be together," said Madré. "You mean, you were there the whole time when I gave my speech?" asked Obi-Wan. "Yes, and I heard every word of it," smiled Madré. "Was Anakin Qui-Gon there too?" asked Obi-Wan. Madré looked down, "Anakin Qui-Gon didn't make it. He moved on into the heavens of the Force," she said. Obi-Wan opened his arms to embrace her, and then Madré's figure changed from ghostly to flesh. "I'm so happy to have you in my arms again," said Obi-Wan. "I miss you too, but I can't stay like this forever," Madré started moving away from Obi-Wan, "But you can always remember that I'll always be in your dreams!" Madré's ghostly figure disappeared in white light, leaving Obi-Wan with a loving smile.

The End


End file.
